hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic hurricane season(NOBODY CAN EDIT EXEPT WCE!!!!)
This season started out unusually quiet and inactive, but then exploded into an apocalyptic mega season never seen before. Hurricane Alita Alita formed from a west Africa wave on June 1. Alita slowly intensified due to cold waters. Alita gained hurricane intensity on August 10 and peaked as a 75 mph storm. Alita then quickly made landfall in Texas and degenerated 2 hours later. Overall, Alita caused $1 billion in damage but no deaths due to the early warnings. Tropical Depression Two Two formed from runoff from Alita on June 10. At first, it was predicted to quickly dissipate 3 hours later due to it's proximity to Alita. However, due to Alita's rapid death over Texas, Two did not die. Two moved slowly due west over warm gulf waters. Then, it was predicted to transform into a tropical storm and make landfall over Florida with 70 mph winds. However, on June 15, powerful wind shear formed, and quickly tore up Two and the last advisory on the system was made 1 hour later. The next day, the remnants made Florida landfall, and emptied into the Atlantic where it would become Three. Subtropical Depression Three Three formed from the remnants of Two on June 25. Due to Three moving over cold waters, the system dissipated the next day and was sucked into a polar low. Tropical Depression Four Four formed from the edge of a cold front on July 14. Due to Four moving over an area of high wind shear, the system dissipated 12 hours later. Tropical Storm Burr Burr formed from a wave in the caribbean on August 20. Burr slowly strengthened and made peak intensity as a 60 mph tropical storm on August 23. Burr made landfall on costa rica on August 24 and quickly left the basin. Overall, Burr caused $148 million in damage and 18 deaths. Tropical Storm Celia Celia lasted from September 5 to September 8 because of wind shear. Tropical Storm Drake Drake lasted from September 6 to September 8 because of wind shear, similar to Celia. Tropical Storm Erra Erra lasted from September 8 to September 11. Erra made landfall in Georgia as a weak tropical storm and caused minor damage and no deaths. Tropical Storm Fausto Fausto lasted from September 9 to September 14. Fausto became a 70 mph tropical storm and got torn apart by wind shear due to its small size. Tropical Storm Gem Gem lasted from September 11 to September 22. Gem became a 65 mph tropical storm and made landfall in Florida on September 15. After this, Gem emerged into the Atlantic and made another landfall in Delaware as a 60 mph tropical storm on September 21. Gem quickly became Extratropical after that. Gem caused $1.2 Billion in damage and 123 deaths. Hurricane Harry Harry lasted from September 15 to September 25. Harry made a landfall in Bermuda as a 70 mph tropical storm on September 20. Harry then made another landfall in Newfoundland as a 75 mph hurricane on September 25. Harry caused $678 Million in damages and 8 deaths. Tropical Storm Ika Ika lasted from September 16 to September 25. It peaked as a 65 mph tropical storm and brought over floods to the Caribbean, the Bahamas, and Florida. Ika briefly threatened Mexico, but dissipated just 4 miles east of Veracruz on the 25. Ika caused $998 Million in damages and 25 deaths, half of them in Veracruz. Major Hurricane Jordan Jordan lasted from September 20 to October 6. Jordan formed from a wave off Africa on the 20. Jordan rapidly strengthened and peaked as an extremely powerful category 5 hurricane in open ocean with winds of 190 mph and an incredibly low pressure of 856 millibars, the lowest ever recorded on the face of this planet. Jordan bought terrible rains and floods which almost submerged the islands. In the Bahamas, horrifying lightning storms erupted around Jordan's eyewall. In the Florida Keys, Jordan's immense winds of 175 mph tore buildings apart and uprooted many trees in which they became nature missiles. In Guantemala, Jordan's bands caused rainstorms and dropped down 73 inches of rain. In Louisiana, the levees not only failed, but dissolved into nothingness!!!! After this Jordan continued inland until the monster finally dissipated on October 6 in Ontario, Canada. Overall, Jordan caused $98 Billion in damages and 100,000 deaths, the most amount of deaths caused by any Atlantic storm ever. Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons